As the number of wireless devices and wireless standards continue to grow, wireless communications are increasingly being relied upon to exchange information. For example, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, cellular communications (e.g., GSM), and global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) are just a few examples of well established wireless communications commonly utilized in today's technology driven societies.
Accordingly, as the number of wireless communication devices increases, there is increasing demand to make the wireless communication devices smaller, more powerful, and less expensive.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.